


picture perfect

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: In the middle of the wall is their family photo.
Relationships: Karin/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	picture perfect

Before- Before everything, Karin had exactly one picture. A picture of her and her mother, taken about a year before her death. It was all she had, to be kept close, tucked away in her clothes so that she wouldn’t ever lose it.

Then, Team Taka happened – and she had a picture with her team, of her with these three crazy stupid dudes who somehow actually mattered to her. And then there was Naruto. And Sakura and Sai and the ever expanding force that was Konoha friendship, where maybe the village was rotten but the people weren’t.

And now, she has a wall.

Ino had insisted on it, of course. “It’s cute!” she had said. “I have lots of fun picture frames!”

There are team pictures of Team Taka, and of Team 10, and of Karin with Team 7. Of Karin and her cousin (because even though they have no idea how they’re related, that’s what Naruto had insisted on), Ino and her dads, Ino and Sakura, Karin and Sasuke.

Of course, smack dab in the middle is a “family photo”. Ino and her two dads, one more stern, one grinning. Naruto, leaning into Karin and throwing up an enthusiastic peace sign. Ino smiling at the camera, wrapping an arm around Karin – Sasuke and Suigetsu and Juugo looking faintly amused, annoyed, and smiling respectively. Shikamaru and Chouji on Ino’s other sides, Shikamaru slouched and Chouji beaming.

And – in Karin’s hands is the photo of her and her mother. A family photo, indeed.

Karin looks at them, pauses to survey them, and Ino blinks at her from where she’s slumped, tired, on the couch. “Babe?” she asks a little blearily. “Are you fine?”

After a moment, Karin plops next to her, pressing a kiss to her head. “Couldn’t be better,” she says.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr on my writing blog **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts, or my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
